In'youchuu Gaiden ~Tsukishiro Shimai Hen Hajimari no Shou~
In'youchuu Gaiden ~Tsukishiro Shimai Hen Hajimari no Shou~ (淫妖蟲 外伝 ～月白姉妹編 始まりの章～) '''or also know as '''In'youchuu side story ~The beginning of the Tsukishiro twins~ is the 3rd and final installment to Inyouchuu Gaiden mini series and also the 6th installment of main In'youchuu series overall. The game itself is the 51st game developed and published by TinkerBell. Plot Unlike the previous In'youchuu game, the main plot is set back to happen around 16th century and centered around the adventure and exorcism work of Tsukishiro twins. This make the plot independent from main series which the story usually start in the current era. The game also has the longest plot in all Gaiden series. Sysnopsis Hayami Yuujirou x Aojiru New, third installment in the Inyouchuu Gaiden series! Sometime in the late Taisho era, not long after the country opened up to foreign civilizations. Hundreds of years after recieving the curse of immortality, Tsukishiro Ouka and Kikua are running the Exorcism Wholesale Shop while searching for their nemesis. One day, they are tasked with a request of rescuing a certain client’s little sister. Recently, there are rumors of people being Spirited Away circulating along the streets. The two sisters find the trace of Yomas on the little sister’s possession and tracing it back they arrive at the mansion deep in the mountains. There, they manage to find the client’s little sister, only to find out that she has been turned into the seedbed for the Yomas…... Story A full explanation of the game. This include each chapter and scene. (Must contain the flowchart.) Events Special or specific CG events that happen in the game. (Must be linked to the above section) Relations The game is the third and final installation of In'youchuu mini series. and the prologue to upcoming In'youchuu Kyou. The true ending of the game is technically considered as canon and prequel to every others In'youchuu series game as it explain the story of Tsukishiro twins adventure about 100 years before the story of first In'youchuu even start. This is the first stand-alone In'youchuu game that explain only the twins story and also inspired the In'youchuu Goku ~Omake~ to describe more detailed past of Tsukishiro twins. Characters The game only feature Tsukishiro twins as the character from In'youchuu main cast and few new characters. Protagonist * Tsukishiro Kikuka * Tsukishiro Ouka Main characters Characters with major role. Recurring characters Characters with less role but still affect the story. Minor characters For cameo appearance or characters with minor role. Creatures & Entities Plants, animals or others living being related to the story. Item Settings An outline of where and the time that story start. eg. universe or world. Location Specific location that the story is occur. Production A brief summary of production of the game. Development Detailed information of how the game is created and, or published Staff List of staff, cast and crew. Reception Overall reception of the game are pretty good Review Specific review from players, admins or reviewers. Trivia Fun fact Gallery A group of important image. Notes Important notes from admins. References Reference to official source. External Links